Two Weeks Freedom
by Soul Shynette
Summary: FREE AT LAST! What will the students of Alice feel if they were allowed to step out of the school grounds? Will they be glad or the other way? What if students live on the same house, will they continue arguing or start falling for each other?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Alice Academy and the alice students... This is my own way of expressing my thoughts about Alice Academy... This is my fanfic...

* * *

**One: Mourning or Celebration?**

**A/N: **Hiya, there guys! Just want to greet you, Morning, Afternoon, or Evening, whatever time you read this.

* * *

Alice Academy's

School Code of Discipline

(loosely called by the students as "The Blue Book")

...written on this book are the mission, vision, and objectives of the academy, as well as the 3R's (regulations, restrictions, and rules) a student should abide and the corresponding punishment/s when violated...

School Code number 5867:

Sneaking of foods and/or utensils from any of the academy's kitchen (dormitory, canteen etc.) is forbidden. Foods shall be served by the maidservant robots during mealtime (breakfast, lunch, snack, and dinner).

Disciplinary action number 5867:

Those who will be caught violating the above school code shall be punished by cleaning the clock tower weekly for a year.

School Code number 5868:

Upon entrance on the academy, NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO GO OUT OF ITS PREMISES. Students shall stay on the academy until GRADUATION unless their alice/s stop/s working. Communication with the outside community is STRICTLY prohibited. However, letters and packages from the parents ONLY are allowed and shall be inspected by the school administrators before handling them to the students.

Disciplinary action number 5868:

Punishment/s for violating the above school code shall be decided by the school officials on the same time the violation was made.

School Code number 5869:

No alice/s should be used between classes...

Chapter 58; page 386

**A/N:** I included this one, for you to remember what Narumi-sensei had said to Mikan when she entered the academy. Continue, please (_me, puppy-eyed_)

* * *

"Good morning everyone!"

Narumi-sensei entered the room and greeted the class enthusiastically with his familiar smile. Three years had already passed but nothing has really changed with him, except for his physical appearance. His yellow hair is still long and wavy, but not as shiny as before. He rarely dressed with his odd-looking clothes instead he wears white polo and slacks on. A dark bag is now hanging below his eyes which suggest that he might have stayed up late recently. It is very obvious that he has already reached his late twenties.

"What a pleasant day it is, right? The sun's up early. No signs for an upcoming rain, huh?" Narumi-sensei began as he went to the window next to the board. Well, here he goes again with his habitual-speech.

"Oh my, I can feel the breeze of the wind. It's caressing my hair. Can't you feel it? It's inviting us to dance with him, to traverse our way to the paradise. And the birds! Look, the birds are singing their hearts out while the trees are dancing with the rhythm. Just a Perfect Day, isn't it?" he said while the wind blows to his direction. No, his mind's floating again. I don't know when did he become a nature-lover. All I know is that Misaki-sensei was really happy with it because Narumi-sensei had stopped picking up beans on his green house.

"This day is just a perfect day for mourning. I have no more excuses not to be sad." He said wearing the same smile.

I was taken aback with what he said. With that kind of face and everything he said, plus the VERY GREAT WEATHER? He is completely happy, isn't he? God, this teacher sure is weird... but I really admire him. He's been very kind to me ever since I entered the academy. He's like my grandfather on a yellow wig but not as strict as the real one though. They cared on me on the same level, I must say.

He was, of course, waiting for someone to reply on his drama. But when nothing came, he heart-brokenly changed the topic (to a more interesting one, I must say). "Earlier this morning, the school officials called up an urgent meeting with the principals and the faculty members regarding the recent _incident_ inside the academy."

Oh yeah, _that incident!_ How can I ever forget such terrible experience? There's no doubt that he was talking about the entrance of the _anti-alice organization_. For the past few weeks, this group has been going in and out of the academy, but last week was the worst. They were plenty of them. The sun is up and the teachers were out-numbered. Students were not allowed to go out of their dormitories but the group was all-over, on the elementary, middle school, and high school buildings, on the central town and even on our dormitories. We don't have a choice but to be involved on the battle as well. After a day of what seems to be a war, with the help of _us_ (I nullified their alices, _cheers and claps_) students, the academy was victorious. And like any other war, the academy was in a complete mess. So now, everyone's busy building and beautifying the school again. _Ahem, ahem_... Sorry, I really talk too much.

"The meeting lasted for about an hour. We were debating on what will be the best and most efficient way to rehabilitate the academy. In the end, the administrators agreed that all classes will be suspended today and the following day--"

The reactions he has been waiting for has finally came. There was noise all over the room. Sumire was talking loudly about the reconstruction of the girl's dormitory particularly her bedroom (The ceiling of her room collapsed after Jinno-sensei used his alice to protect her against a giant-like woman.) Likewise, I heard Hotaru saying "Great! I will have more time cleaning my laboratory."

"It's an advantage to be placed near the attic. My room is completely OK", I said in as-a-matter-of-factly tone joining Yuu and Hotaru's discussion. "Hotaru, I can help you clear your lab."

"Yuu, I don't want any of my gadgets to be in danger again, OK?" Hotaru said addressing to Yuu. But, of course, I know it was for me.

"Hotaru, why are you so mean to me? I just--"

"And besides Mikan, we are not familiar with Hotaru's tools. We may mistakenly throw something that's still usable. It will not help her, will it?" Yuu added with just-follow what-Hotaru's-said face.

I understand fully that I have by no means a _one-star_ student and I definitely know nothing about Hotaru's stuffs. But I can still help her in whatever way, right?..._sigh_...Oh, forget about it, Mikan. Yuu was right. There's no point arguing with Hotaru. She can do it by herself, anyway.

"Oh, alright"

Disappointed, I slowly turned my head around and scanned the room. It was similar with the public schools on my town. There's nothing special about it except for the stack of broken chairs and cabinets on the right corner at the back (I twisted my head, of course, to see it). Other than that, everything inside this room is perfectly normal and in good condition. We are still lucky that we can hold classes inside this room.

I looked around the class, once again, and saw that everyone's still planning on what to do during their free-time. On the front, however, I saw Narumi-sensei smiling. He seems to be satisfied. He might be thinking that this incident is somehow advantageous. At the very least, it helps us develop our sense of responsibility.

"I wish that rehabilitating the academy is as easy as that." Everyone stopped and listened to what Narumi-sensei said. There was a very sudden change on Narumi-sensei's expression. I thought for a moment that I saw a gloomy-faced Narumi-sensei. But it happened very fast, so fast that after I've blinked my eyes, it was gone.

"As I was saying, you have no classes today!" Narumi-sensei was smiling once again. "But later this afternoon, a very important announcement will be sent to you. Everyone is obliged to attend the said assembly. Even you Natsume--"

Natsume was about to stand-up when Narumi-sensei called his attention.

--and even if you knew it already." But Natsume went out of the room as if he doesn't hear Narumi-sensei called his name. Three years had already passed, we are on the middle school now, but nothing has really changed with him. He's still the brat I know who hates everyone and everything inside the academy except for Ruka, of course.

Ruka was about to follow Natsume. "Ruka, just bring Natsume later with you, OK?" Narumi-sensei requested.

"Yes"' Ruka answered back "I'm sorry... f-for leaving the class this early... sir..." Ruka apologized before stepping out of the room. Unlike Natsume - a loser, airhead, and selfish - Ruka has been very polite, kind, and gentleman ever since. That is why even though they were both popular; most of the students admire Ruka more than _him... The same reason why I..._ Unh, Never mind me. Yeah, **I'm talking to you.**

"All of you! Be at the northern woods at exactly 1:00, OK? I'm looking forward to seeing you _all_ at the assembly." Narumi-sensei paused for a while and looked at the entire classroom.

"Very well then, I heard you talking about some important things you want to do and I have mine as well. So I'd better go. Bye-bye." Narumi-sensei bid good-bye, smile and left the room.

Everyone followed suit, exited the room and went to their own places. Hotaru headed straight to her laboratory, while Yuu and the others went to their own bedrooms.

"See you before lunch, Mikan" Yuu bid good-bye.

"See yah."

OK, so I'm all alone now and I really hate moments like this.

There was a complete silence and darkness. Y-You know w-what, I have a s-secret to tell y-you. I'm a-afraid of-- WHAAAAA! _NO! I've got to get out of here!_

_run_...

_run_...

I moved out of the building panting and racing for my breath. Sorry but I'm really scared of the dark, you know, with all the moo-moos and the _blah, blah, blah_... (I think I should cut this tongue of mine for talking endlessly.)

Once out of the building (and I stopped panicking), I inhaled the fresh air and went straight to the cherry blossoms in front. I sat below the tree. I felt the wind rushing on my face and heard the whistling sound of the trees around. They were like dancing and singing in front of me. For a while, I thought I was a baby in cradle with my mom singing lullaby beside me (Although I haven't really seen my mom). This, I thought, is the most relaxing place inside the academy.

As I close my eyes, everything that happened a while ago flashed back. Narumi-sensei's sudden change of mood bothers me a lot. I have never seen him so sad before. Is he hiding something to me, I mean, to us, again? And why does Natsume know all about the announcement when none of us did? I think something's not right I just don't know what it is.

Perhaps I had worried too much about everything that I fell asleep under the tree thinking what might be the meaning of all these. I woke up, fifteen minutes before lunch, when I felt the blinding light of the sun straight above me. I run into Hotaru's lab just in time. She had finished packing up her tools when I arrived. We went downstairs straight to the canteen and ate with everyone.

Finally, it's time to hear the announcement. The northern woods is already jam-pack when we got there. There's a big stage near the border of the forest. In front lays three columns of students. The elementary on the left, the middle school at the center and the high school on the right--

"Will you please stop pushing me? If you want to go in front, why don't you try flying? Or better yet go directly on the stage and start performing. That will be a lot easier for you and a lot more amusing for me". A girl on my right side yelled on a group of boys beside her. It seems to me that these guys are very eager to see something but it wasn't at all connected over the upcoming announcement. Two of them were holding a deck cards with words written on different characters and other unfamiliar symbols. "These guys really annoy me. They've been stepping on my feet since they arrived. I can't risk all my toes for such a non-sense announcement", the girl says raising her eyebrows as she turned to her friends. _Blah, blah, blah..._ This girl's exaggerated. The guys are far from her.

A few minutes later, the crowd's getting thicker and thicker. Some uses their alice to see what was going on in front. While others at the back keeps on chatting, this contributes on the noise created by the students in front.

At last there was silence. A group of people went up on stage. Leading the group was an elementary kid. He was tall, thin and good-looking. His long red messy hair is perfectly matched with his handsome face. He was wearing a pair of snickers, jeans and white shirt with "Conserve water, Shower together" written boldly in front. He may look inept with his attire (with everyone behind him wearing suits and tuxedo. Is the announcement that important to wear tuxedo? Anyway--) but he really looks cool for me. That's a three-star for him on my prince-charming sc--

"Hoy Mikan, what's gotten into you? You've been very quiet." I felt Yuu's hand on my shoulder, it was light as usual.

"Who are you looking at?" Sumire asked suspiciously.

"Uh, -- it's nothing. I just thought I saw Narumi-sensei--"

But Sumire wasn't listening at all. "Ah, that's Mr. Momori Daisuke. Do you like him?"

So, his name was Momori Daisuke. It's not a very bad nam-- Ohmigod! Did I just see him look this way? "O-of course not! I-it is the first time I s-saw him here. Is he also a, uh, a student principal?" Oh no! I can't help myself from stuttering.

"Nope, he's not a student principal but he plays the most important role here in the academy. Mr. Momori Daisuke is the elementary principal's father--"

Did I hear it right? A father, father, father... NO! I can hear the words ringing on my head over and over again. How can a kid like him be actually a...? No, I can't actually have a crush on a...--

"--he is the president of the academy. Wherever he went, lots of girls fancy him. But after they discovered his Alice, they vanished like bubbles." she smirked trying to annoy me.

"What was his Alice?"-- that makes women dislike him or rather that makes women like him.

Nonoko explained everything with a slight smile on her face. "He has a "Puerile Alice", the one who possesses this kind of alice can wander in every age they like. Mr. Momori in reality is already 39 years old"

My prince-charming scale drops into 2 squash. On the other hand, my i-hate-you scale rose to its peak -101 stars.

"But his alice comes in handy for him. Since he was the one in-charge when it comes to informing the government about the academy's current situation, he uses it as an advantage. He has to report to our country's President from time-to-time. Since the President is a woman, he has to be young and good-looking in front of her. On that way, it will be easier to talk and to settle the matters at hand. But if I were to choose an alice, it will be my last option." Hotaru said in as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"But that will be a good alice too. It will help you attract guys, right?" Anna said opposing Hotaru.

"But it will not attract money, will it?" Hotaru asked her back.

"_Bwahaha..._ You made me laugh, Hotaru. You really are business-minded." Everyone laugh with, can you call it a joke, making Hotaru a bit annoyed.

"For I have the so-called sense-of-thinking, unlike you who possesses the sense-of-loving... a father?" Everyone laugh again, this time harder.

"Yeah, right." I think I put an odd stress on that one because they started joking at me.

"Don't tell me you actually fell in love with a father with five sons." Hotaru started.

"Hotaru, it's not like that." I said trying to reason out.

They continued bullying me until Jinno-sensei called for the crowd to settle.

"Silence." Jinno-sensei was wearing an American suit with his frog still sitting on his shoulder. "Like what your homeroom teachers have told you, an important announcement will be..._um_... announce today. _Uh_, without further adieu, let's all welcome Mr. Momori Daisuke" Jinno-sensei said looking a bit nervous (stage-fright, I should say) as he opened the assembly.

After Jinno-sensei called his name, Mr. Momori had gotten to his feet and immediately moved in front of the podium. He started scanning the blatant crowd with his big brown eyes. "_Ahem, ahem_..." Mr. Fuka Kisuke clears his throat to catch the attention of the students.

"Good Afternoon." He said and the crowd becomes still.

"We all know that last week was a very chaotic week. We called-up this assembly to discuss to you this very important matter." He stopped and looked around the crowd.

"We were surprised by the sudden appearance of the enemies, attacking left, right and center." He paused and turned his head to see the audience, _again_.

"But your teachers were giving there best to prevent the intruders from getting in. On the other hand, you were strictly ordered not to lay your hands on the situation." He stopped and looked down _once more_. He was turning his head _over and over again_ as he continued with his speech. It's his mannerism, no doubt about it. (Honestly, I felt dizzy for him)

"But despite of the constant reminders of your teachers, you still disobeyed them." He said putting stress on each and every word. He's voice sure is small but I daresay his words were like coming out from an old and experienced man. He deserves his position at the academy.

"Your lives have been threatened. You could have been injured -- limbs broken, arms and legs crushed. God, you're actually lucky if that's what you received but what if worse things happen? You might have been buried by now. You all brought your own death near you. You're killing your teachers to worries" He said loudly enumerating the consequences that might have happened because of our misconduct. He was rather shouting now, looking very angry.

He's like a lion with all the pointed teeth and nails. I looked around and see that everyone looks the same way that I am – scared.

"Today, we gather here--"

_-- _to give us punishments? No, not again. I'm sick of punishments. Everyday I'm getting one from Jinno-sensei. _sigh_, maybe not all of us though. Not me--

But to my surprise, he turned his head straight on my direction and looked into my eyes. Not another punishment, please.

"--to extend our warmth thank you to all of you for protecting the academy against the outsider. This school might have been a ruin now, if it wasn't for your help. Thank you." He takes a bow for a minute or so. Everyone was shocked with what he did even the people behind him gasped. Everyone was whispering all over.

I wasn't at all surprised by what he did. The one that really bothers me is that why is he looking at me.

When he finally straightened his body, he looks on my direction _again_. All whisperings died and the crowd is silent once more. "We also want to apologize for the loose guarding of the academy. We are assuring you that after this incident, we will tighten all the securities around the campus." And he did it again, paused and looked around.

"And in order to do that, we have decided to give you **TWO WEEKS VACATION**--"

TWO WEEKS VACATION! It's not only me but each and every student that was present at that moment was shouting for joy. I was screaming (_OHEMGEE_), laughing and _**crying**_, yes I was indeed crying. I was crying because after three hard years inside this academy I will definitely see my grandfather. At this very moment, I realized how much I really missed him.

"_His smile when I'm sad, his noodle soup when I wake up in the morning, his fifty-year-old kimono which I used to wash for him, his... sniff sniff... his hard fist a-and... sniff sniff... when he knocks me off with his fist I felt how much he really loves me."_ I was muttering to myself while sobbing.

Suddenly, I felt Hotaru's hand on my waist. She was embracing me firmly. It was the first time I really saw her smile that big.

"Now, you'll be able to see grandpa."

After a while everything happens so fast. One second I was hugging Hotaru, the next second, we, me and my classmates, were group hugging while jumping. We were bursting with emotions. It was ineffable, this feeling I have right now. It feels like all my worries for three years have flown out of me. For a moment, I thought I saw a light on the eyes of each and everyone around me, the light of hope to become **FREE AT LAST**.

It was like ages before the crowd's reaction subsides. After what seems to be an hour of unbreakable joy, of course that's an exaggeration, Mr. Momori Daisuke continued with his last words.

"Slips will be given out to you later. Please fill it out and pass it to your homeroom teacher an hour after this. Thank you." Mr. Kisuke bow once more, look on our direction and walk out of the stage followed by the other officials, faculties and principals.

* * *

**A/N:** Aren't you curious with the slip? Well, here it is.

Alice Academy's Vacation Slip

Fill-up all questions truthfully. DO NOT LEAVE BLANKS. To be passed to your homeroom teacher.

Name:

Age:

Department: ( ) elementary ( ) middle-school ( ) high school

Kind of Alice:

Alice Ability Type:

Homeroom teacher:

Ability Type teacher:

Address (where you will stay):

List of names that will be staying with you at the same house the whole vacation:

1.)

2.)

3.)

4.)

You will be given two weeks vacation for the rehabilitation of the academy due to certain incidents that happened these past few weeks. You will be dropped and will be picked by the school guards on the exact starting and closing dates of vacation on the address you filled above.

Schedule:

Start of vacation: March 25, 2007

End of vacation: June 7, 2007

Notes: (Read carefully!)

1.) You are not to use your alice anytime while you are on vacation, most importantly, if you are with the non-alices. You can only use your alice ONCE, that is, IF AND ONLY IF you, NOT ANYONE ELSE, are in great danger. Once the school officials discovered the unnecessary use of your alice, you will be escorted back to the academy immediately and received punishment/s from the administrators.

2.) You are not to speak any of the activities, businesses, administrators/officials, school buildings and infrastructures, and even others or your own alice/s to other people. Secrecy of the academy's true purpose (teaching alice students) is to be followed strictly. Those who will be caught violating this rule will be labeled as "no star".

3.) You are not allowed to write or to send any package (for the faculty/school officials) on the academy via post/package delivery. The academy will keep in touch with by writing letters every weekend.

4.) You are not to bring any of your "school stuffs" with you. All your baggage will be inspected on and before leaving the academy.

Have a happy vacation! Enjoy!

* * *

We answered the slip as fast as we can and hurried back to our classroom. We were chatting about the things that had just happened while walking when suddenly,

"Ohmigod, Ouch!" My stomach was aching after running a mile from the northern woods to the middle school building.

"Are you OK?" Nonoko asked concernedly.

"Not quite. Ah, I think I'm gonna be sick. I'm sorry I need to go to the bathroom. Just leave me here." I said still holding my tummy.

"Good luck with your pooh, Mikan" Sumire said jokingly. And they all run to the other side of the corridor while I take the other end.

I walked confidently trying to remove all of my scary thoughts ('Coz the corridor's isolated, you know) But when I was about to turn on the corner, I saw two shadows arguing from the other side.

"I don't understand. You were the one who keeps on telling me that this school is a hell. And now you're telling me that you wanted to stay?" said the first figure. His voice sounds familiar, small and sweet although he seems to be running out of patience now.

"Yes, I'm staying here, but it doesn't change anything. This school is still the evil's camp that I have been enduring for many years, Ruka. You know that." said the second one. I take a peek at the two figures. I was shocked to see Natsume and Ruka leaning on the window. (On the lobby of our building, there were 9 windows on the right hand wall.) Ruka was looking outside while Natsume was facing the other wall.

"_Wait, Mikan. Did I hear it right? Natsume's staying here? So, what do you think is he thinking now...?"_ I mumbled to myself trying to figure out what was the two were arguing about. _"Ugh! I don't get it --" _

"How can I not know? But I still don't understand." Ruka turned around face to face with Natsume. "How about Aoi? You told me yesterday that you missed her desperately, right? Four years is too long and I know that you've been longing to see her. Tell me, do you still love her?"

"_Natsume has a girlfriend? H-how can that be...?"_

"Of course I do." Natsume nod his head yes.

Silly Mikan, what do you think will be his answer?_ "Of course, he does."_

"Then this is the moment you've been waiting for, isn't it?" Ruka said hoping to hear a 'Yes' as an answer from Natsume.

"I told you, I'm staying... and it's final." Natsume said in a flat tone.

"DARN IT! Is this one of their dirty tricks again, huh, Natsume?" Ruka asked angrily eyeing Natsume. I remembered Mr. with Ruka's facial expression now.

"No," Natsume was looking down the floor (Of course, he doesn't have guts to have an aye-to-eye contact with Ruka, this... ugh, blunt) "it's my own decision"

"Stop it," Ruka hissed teary-eyed. I can see that he was trying to control his emotions but,

"YOU LIAR!" he failed. He was holding Natsume's collar with his both hands shaking. He was about to punch Natsume when Natsume said,

"I'm sorry. I can't grant your wish this time."

It was two minutes before Ruka let go of Natsume's shirt and walked away. My heart was pounding feverishly. I haven't seen Ruka this angry before.

I hide on the wall and I stayed on my place waiting for Natsume to leave too but,

"Hey eavesdropper, come out!" He said uncertainly.

"_He knows I'm here. Shucks! What shall I do?"_ I hesitated for a moment but decided to come out too (It'll be better for me, I thought) "Err... Hello." I waved at him (Trying to soothe him, you know, to make him as harmless as possible, _if_ it's possible)

"You've heard it all, haven't you?" He asked me while he sat on the wall below the window.

"Uh-- Nope..." I was walking towards him. I don't know why but my feet just did it.

"Tell me the truth or--"

"Just a bit... _hehehe_..." I answered quickly and laughed feigningly or rather nervously because he had just turned his head on my direction (And I am now sitting beside him. That's another reason for him to turn his head on mine, I bet)

"Get lost, ugly. Don't disturb me." Natsume said with his most boring voice. He seemed to be OK now.

"Why did you want to stay--?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said leave." He was shooing me like a dog and I hate it.

"I saw you maltreating Ruka. You were harassing him." I blurted out.

"_OK, let me think it over. I accused him with foolish things without thinking twice. And my god, what did I say? He doesn't even lay a finger on Ruka. This is it; it's the end-of-the-world for me."_ I thought to myself with my eyes closed ready for whatever Natsume will do. But to my surprise,

"Is that what you think?" he asked me calmly.

"No, I'm sorry." I was shocked with his reply but I understand that he's giving me another chance so I apologized to him immediately. "But I heard you telling Ruka that you weren't going home." I turned to him eager to hear some explanations but he didn't utter a word.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You should be the happiest person right now. After all, you were the one who's been trying to get out of here, right?" I whined at him peevishly. He was playing a ball on his hand with loony things written on it.

I sighed heavily, "Oh, of course, there's nothing I can do. Ruka is your best friend but he wasn't able to convince you. And me, let's see...I'm just your... _umm--_"

"Tell me your reasons; maybe you'll be able to convince me." Natsume turned his attention from the ball to me, I mean, to what I said.

"_Yosh, now I got his attention. And all I have to do is to think of the best reason. Ajah, Mikan, Ajah!"_ I muttered to myself.

"Hoy bat-eared girl, what are you thinking?"

"Huh? It's nothing." I said quickly.

"Hn."

"Aoi is the girl's name, right?" I started uncertainly, "I wonder how lovely she is and how PATIENT she is, imagine she has fallen for you with that kind of character you have."

This, I thought, is the best reason I have come up with, attacking his love life no.1.

"I bet your love for her is as big as an elephant, so big that you're ready to risk your life for her, am I right? And maybe because she's your first girlfriend, correct? So, I therefore conclude that if you really love her, you should go home for her. It's not nice to keep a girl from waiting." I turned my head and smiled at him. I felt my face flushed after realizing that we were facing each other.

"How did you know--?"

'Coz I'm also a girl, _duh_." I groaned avoiding his gaze. "And like what Ruka has said four years is too long. Maybe she had already replaced you for someone else, or even worse, she might have forgotten you."

"You're blushing. Are you jealous with my girlfriend?" He moved his head closer to mine.

"W-what? O-of course not." _err... move away please._

"You can be my girlfriend here at the academy."

_Really? Uh... what I mean is_-- "Stop kidding me" -- _you're making me blush again._

"Now tell me, after what I've said, do you still want to stay here?" I said going back to our original topic.

"Is that it, idiot?" Natsume smirked. "Try harder."

"I'm not the idiot here, it's you!"

"Whatever you say, polka dots. You will never convince. It'll be the gravest thing I'll do if I agreed with you."

"And it will be the most sluggish thing you'll ever do if you agreed to go home because of your girlfriend." I added, repeating what he said. The mood has finally changed to a more serious one.

"I HATE YOU NATSUME, from the very first time I saw you. Not because you always kid me or bully me, I don't care about those. I hate you because I can't understand you and how you treat your friend-- Ruka, your family and your...your girlfriend. I know I'm not on the right place to tell you these but I'll say it anyway." I finally said what I really wanted to tell him. "You're selfish. You always thought that everyone will follow you, will like you, will be please with you but no, not me at least--"

"I'm not living to please everyone, not you nor anyone else. I'm right here in front of you because I cared much about myself." He stood up. "Why am I explaining this to you? You won't understand it anyway--"

"You're living for yourself, I see." I stood up too. "Now I know the reason, why every time Ruka tries to convince me that you're a 'good guy', I don't believe him totally." I chuckled trying to annoy him but it doesn't work, I mean, based on his expressions (Actually, his face is as blank as a paper-- expressionless). "Know why? Simply because you don't know how to love. Not even your family, because if you do love them you should grab this opportunity to be with them even just for a short while. For me, you are a 'mean-guy' because a 'mean-guy' doesn't know how to--"

"You don't know anything about me so don't go banging here in anytime you want and pretend to know everything." His voice is shaking. He tried not to show his anger but he just can't. He walked away on the same direction that Ruka have left a while ago.

I was stunned with the scene I have just gotten into and forgot everything about going to the bathroom. Instead, I went back to our classroom. I went straight on my seat ignoring Sumire and Anna on the way.

I was trying to absorb everything that just happened. I should have convinced Natsume but it doesn't turn out to be like that. I made him angry. Now, I need to know what or rather who is pulling him back into not wanting to go home. It was my fault anyway; I keep the fire on getting bigger.

Narumi-sensei entered the room and discussed all the do's and dont's after and before leaving the campus. I wasn't listening at all but I catch some of his words like "Don't use your alice" and "Bring me a present when you get back". I look back to check if Ruka was there, but like Natsume, he haven't returned yet.

Before ending the class Narumi-sensei asked the class if there were anymore questions.

"Is there any questions before we leave?" He looked around to check if someone's raising his hand. "No more questions, I see. Ok, so you will have a day to prepare all your things. And remember what's written on the slip, DO NOT BRING ANYTHING THAT WILL REVEAL THE TRUE IDENTITY OF THE ACADEMY"

Before he left the room, he said something which answers all of the questions hanging on my head. "I'm going to miss you all, even if it's just for two weeks". It was, of course, the reason of the sad face he projected earlier. All students will be having a vacation, yeah, that must be it.

And then I remembered something,

"Yes, Mikan?" Narumi-sensei asked as I raised my hand.

"Narumi-sensei, when the president told us that we will be having our vacation. That means all of us, right?"

"Yes, of course." Narumi-sensei answered back looking confused.

"Even if the student is on the Dangerous Ability Type, right?" I asked promptly.

"What? Uh..." Narumi-sensei was having a difficult time answering my question. Is it that hard?

He tried to answer back. His lips parted but this time it wasn't his voice that came out. It was someone else's.

"Looks like you're having a problem explaining the rules with these kids, Narumi-sensei. The president enters the room but not as a child anymore. He looks like a middle-aged man. (How did I know it was him? Well, it's simple, he's red-haired and he stares at me the same way that the kid does.)

"Sakura Mikan, am I correct?" I nod my agreement (Honestly, I'm lost.) Did he enter the room with Narumi-sensei? But Narumi-sensei looks surprised too.

"Very well then, can you come with me? I will answer your questions in my office." he said with a smile on his face.

I stand up, still not knowing what to do, and walk towards him. I was side by side with Hotaru when I heard her saying, "Hey Mikan, don't go. He looks like a murderer." But I can't stop my feet from walking. I don't have guts to disobey the President. When I reached the board, the President bid good-bye to everyone and left the room. I followed him and saw Narumi-sensei on the corner of my eyes trying to tell me something. "Be careful, Mikan"

We were walking on the corridor. He was leading the way. Now that he's on his real age, he looks scarier. I can feel my hand trembling from the side. I was trying to memorize our path just in case he was trying to lose me or something but it was like a maze (or it only seems to me because I had difficult time memorizing things, even a single line actually.).

At last, he stopped in front of a room. He opened the door and gestured me to get inside. It was a small dark room. And _oh_ it smells like hundreds of tobacco has been stored inside.

"You can take your seat." The President was handling me a cup of tea and a tray of cookies. "Here. Help yourself."

I accepted it and was about to take a sip on the tea when he asks me, "You were asking Narumi-sensei if the Dangerous Ability Type students were allowed to go on a vacation, right?"

"Yes, sir." I said without explaining further.

"What if I told you that Natsume isn't allowed to go out of this place until the time of his death?"

I was shocked with his question. He's such a morbid guy. Maybe, Hotaru's right. This guy is a murderer. When I didn't answer, he continued.

"You look shocked. Of course, I'm only joking. I can't do such thing to a child." He said while laughing. _Urgh_, he looks like a devil. "Well, students like Natsume possess the highest form of alice. And I bet you knew exactly what will happen if they weren't able to control this alice. That'll be a disaster especially when their outside the academy. That is why we were not allowing them to go out of our bounds, unless..." he hangs his sentence. What a tactic, he really wants me to ask him.

"Unless what, sir?" I asked shortly.

"Unless someone like you will be there for them to control their alice." He continued with his most devilish smile.

"What do you mean, sir?" I asked.

"If you want Natsume to go out of this academy, then you should help him out." He elucidated.

OK, I'm completely lost now. I need him to explain everything in full detail. "How can I help him, when you, yourself, told me that he has the most outstanding or whatever kind of alice?"

"With your "Nullifying Alice" you will be able to prevent him from using his alice, right?" He asked. I nod loosely. "And so--"

"Wait! Oh No!" I babbled to myself. I think I knew what he means.

"Are you getting it?" He asked looking satisfied. _Oh yeah, maybe_...

"We will allow Natsume to go out of the academy on one condition. NATSUME SHOULD STAY WITH YOU AT YOUR HOUSE DURING THE VACATION AND YOU ARE TO LOOK AFTER HIM, like a baby-sitter." He was grinning at me showing his complete set of teeth.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" I exclaimed with my eyes wide-opened.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the first chapter, although it's _a bit_ long, I say. Well, I'm new to writing stories and on the language used as well. So please pardon me for all the wrong grammars and for the bad plot, sorry (_me, puppy-eyed_). Now for some clarifications, for those who already knew the true identity of Aoi, just pretend you're still clueless, you know, it'll be a lot more exciting on that way. And for those who are still clueless, don't bother to look for her it'll be reveal later on the next chapters. Secondly, I'm not familiar with the organizational structure of the academy so I made up my own. President, being on the top, next to him are the department coordinators (faculty head for each departments) and on the bottom are the student principals. I thank you once again. Really, you have pleased for reading my work but I'll be happier if you will leave some reviews and criticisms as well. Thankee, _again_.


End file.
